


Ruggedly Feminine

by FloatingCow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Ignis doesn't deserve it, Partial Nudity, traumatizing your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingCow/pseuds/FloatingCow
Summary: An encounter with a strange monster leaves Gladio expressing his more... feminine side. Rather literally.(Fill for the kinkmeme - Gladio Gets Turned Into a Woman)





	Ruggedly Feminine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> For the Kinkmeme - Gladio Gets Turned Into a Woman:In middle of heated battle Gladio suddenly gets turned into woman. Ans since he doesn't wear anything under his jacket (or maybe "rugged attire" ) rest of bros gets eyefull of gorgeous tatooed breasts. Hilarity ensues...or maybe some sexy times?
> 
> \+ Gladio isn't embarrassed about his newly gained breasts, he's a man after all  
> \+ Even in female body he's taller than Noct and Prompto and ripped
> 
> I'm outta my norm here in writing comedy, but please enjoy!

"Goddammit Gladio, put those away before you poke someone's eye out!" Noct grumbled as he came eye-to-nip with Gladio as the latter came to defend him with a shield.

The shirtless man gave an infuriating smirk and Noctis felt his teeth grind.

"It's hot, and you're just jealous of my perfect bod."

If it weren't in broad daylight, Noct could have sworn the beast they were fighting was a daemon. It was ugly, and Noctis hoped this was the first and last time they would come across something like it.

"You know what? Why don't you and your 'perfect bod' finish this thing all by yourself then?"

"Fine by me, just don't get upset when I get all the spoils!" Gladio bantered back and charged forward.

Noctis pulled out a Thunder spell and gave it a long, hard look.

"Your Highness, do not even think about it." Ignis chastised from over his shoulder.

Noctis gave a very exaggerated groan.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" The look from Ignis indicated very strongly that no, no he couldn't.

A death cry from the beast drew their attention back to Gladio. He stood above the dying beast as a strange fog spewed from it.

Noctis heard himself and his other teammates cry out Gladio's name as he was engulfed.

They covered their mouths and charged forward, but as the fog cleared they could see Gladio-

\- and wisely kept their mouths covered to stifle their laughter.

Gladio had been turned into a very muscular, very pissed, woman.

Silence stretched between them awkwardly.

Prompto was the first to break. With tears in his eyes, he very rudely pointed at Gladio and laughed like he was dying.

"Oh gods, Gladio has boobs!"

Noctis shortly joined in on the laughter at the maturity of the situation.

Gladio, surprisingly, remained composed.

He(she?) wiped off the rest of the monster from his blade, and turned with the most absolutely vicious smirk he could muster.

"Still got more muscle than both you twerps combined." He returned savagely.

Both of the younger boys' fires died instantly.

Gladio bounced one of the aforementioned boobs curiously in one of his hands.

"Gotta say though, I'm more fine than some of those other women out there."

"Don't be rude Gladio. The circus's Bearded Lady could give you a run for your money." Ignis finally chirped in, failing to hide a grin. He took notice of a highway within viewing distance, aware that Gladio was now exposed in front of anyone who may drive by. "If you will, Gladio, a remedy should, well, _remedy_ this predicament." He was so goddamn proud of his ability to think on the fly like that.

Gladio completely ignored him. He was instead, focused on his new body.

He groped at his own breasts, a frown forming across his features. The others watched on as Gladio jiggled and examined his new additions.

"Something ain't right here."

He turned to Ignis with all seriousness.

"Hey Iggy, come feel my breasts."

Noct could say that in all his life, he had never seen Ignis lose his composure as bad as he was losing it now.

Beside him, Prompto's jaw had dropped lower than his self esteem. Of course Gladio was screwing with poor Ignis, the very same Ignis that kept their group intact. But did Noct lift a finger to help? Not one bit.

Gladio sauntered up to the frozen man and took hold of his hand, preparing to add the cherry on top to this lifelong traumatizing experience.

Before Ignis could regain his composure and prevent what was certainly about to haunt him for the rest of his life, Gladio gently rested Ignis's hand on top of his voluptuous breast.

Time stood still for everyone, even for the people driving along the distant highway, as Ignis was forcefully made to grope their team's tank.

The whir of Prompto's camera as it solidified this moment forever drew Ignis out of his frozen horror and he quickly snatched his hand away.

He turned around, and sighed a long, suffering sigh of those lost to war. He looked up to the sky, wishing for the Astrals to carry him onwards to the afterlife. When nothing happened, his hope vanished, and with that, his last fuck to give.

He started walking onward, leaving the rest behind as they laughed themselves to their graves.

"C-cmon Iggy, come back!" Prompto, teary-eyed and gasping, smashed a remedy over Gladio's back, the effects acting instantly.

"Specks is just upset that the most gorgeous set of tits he's ever seen were Gladdy's here." Noct followed up with.

Ignis could poison their food, he could do it.

"What's up Ignis? Not wanting to be _breast_ friends with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on mobile now, but I got a Pitioss fic coming up when I get to a real computer. It's already up on fanfiction.net however. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
